Amor
by SonneKa
Summary: Incluso en ese momento, encontrándose completamente solos a la orilla del mar, Hajime creía que podía confiar un poco en Nagito... Sólo un poco.


_**N/A:** Hallo! Bueno... estoy bastante nerviosa, es mi primer fic KomaHina después de todo. No sólo el primero que subo, sino también el primero que escribí... por supuesto, eso quiere decir que todavía me queda bastante por subir de ellos... la obsesión es fuerte jaja nwn_

 _¡Espero que les guste este pequeño oneshot! Los favoritos y reviews siempre son bienvenidos :3_

 _ **PD:** Este fic contiene **spoilers** del Capítulo 2 de Danganronpa 2! Aviso por si las dudas._

* * *

 **Amor...**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Todo había terminado o sólo se trataba de una paz temporal?

Siquiera podía llamársele así, nadie sabía qué sucedería luego y eso no les daba lugar para estar tranquilos. Quizás, Monokuma pronto se las arreglaría para inventarse un nuevo motivo que pusiera la calma de la isla patas para arriba, nuevamente.

Y ni que ahora todo estuviera perfecto…

Peko había sido encontrada culpable. Y la desgarradora historia detrás de aquel impulso de asesinato, la cual involucraba a Peko y a Fuyuhiko en partes iguales, era un tanto triste. En realidad, era una verdadera tragedia.

En esos momentos los demás sólo podían rogar que Fuyuhiko se recuperase, que sanara las heridas provocadas por interferir en la ejecución de Peko. Sin embargo, no sólo se encontraba herido físicamente, por lo que hizo notar. La tristeza que lo había llevado a llegar hasta allí, hacia ese nivel de _desesperación_ …

Era realmente increíble que aquello se estuviera consiguiendo, el guiarlos a todos hacia esa meta, donde no había otra opción que entrar en pánico.

Pero, en ese momento, lo mejor era serenarse. Había que tratar de ignorar los rastros de tensión que andaban volando por el aire, no dejarse llevar por aquel maldito juego de vida y muerte.

Esa misma noche, luego del trágico juicio escolar, Hajime se encontraba en la playa de la segunda isla, parado a la orilla del mar. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, así sus otros sentidos se agudizarían.

El viento chocaba con su cuerpo, suaves golpes que lo ayudaban a relajarse luego de la tensión y el estrés que los asesinatos provocaban. El ruido del mar, tan pacífico y real, que le hacía creer que simplemente había tomado unas simples vacaciones, que esa era la única razón por la cual se encontraba en la isla.

Sin embargo, si abría sus ojos y se daba vuelta, detrás de él se encontraba el lugar donde Peko había asesinado a Mahiru hacía no mucho tiempo atrás. Frunció el ceño, molesto por el hecho de tener aquel pensamiento en su mente dando vueltas. No era el momento, ¿acaso no estaba allí para relajarse?

Quizás no era el mejor lugar, ni el momento, para ponerse a meditar sobre estar calmado. Todo era un maldito caos, no sabía muy bien cómo evitarlo a esas alturas. Llegó al punto en el que siquiera cerrando los ojos podía negar la realidad. Aquella desesperanzadora realidad que los tenía atrapados a todos en aquel juego, uno de locos.

Finalmente, rindiéndose ante la imposibilidad de pensar en positivo, abrió los ojos y fijó su vista en el cielo estrellado. Al menos estaba seguro de que aquella vista era hermosa, pacífica y…

—Una vista bastante esperanzadora, ¿verdad, Hinata-kun? —esa voz, le era fácil reconocerla. Quizás era la única persona que podía mantener aquel tono al hablar, tan contento, cuando todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

No pudo evitar voltear, sabía que se encontraría a Nagito allí. Éste de a poco se le fue acercando y, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de que él interviniese en su tranquila soledad, no trató de echarlo.

—Sinceramente, jamás me había fijado en las estrellas. Pero se ven tan brillantes, increíblemente llenas de esperanza, me tienen cautivado —una de sus típicas sonrisas se hizo notar, y Hajime no pudo evitar concentrarse en el brillo de los claros ojos de Nagito al observar fijamente al cielo nocturno. Era como si las estrellas se reflejaran en sus orbes verdes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió.

—Oh, no pensé que me preguntarías eso. En todo caso, yo iba a hacerte esa pregunta —Nagito se encogió de hombros, la sonrisa no se desvanecía de su rostro—. Simplemente estaba aburrido.

—¿Aburrido? —Hajime no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño—. ¿Hablas en serio, Komaeda? ¿Con todo lo que pasó estás aburrido?

—Parece que todos se han ido a sus cabañas, pero es demasiado temprano —parecía como si hubiese ignorado todas las preguntas de Hajime, como si éste no hubiera hablado en lo absoluto.

—No, no es temprano —el anuncio de que el horario nocturno comenzaba había sonado hacía no más de diez minutos—. Es lo normal que todos estén durmiendo a estas horas.

—Bueno, creo que me has ganado esta vez —Nagito soltó una pequeña risa, y por primera vez bajó la vista para ver a Hajime, quien lo estaba observando, efectivamente—. Simplemente, no puedo dormir. Supongo que te sucede lo mismo, Hinata-kun.

—Es lo natural, ¿no? —Evitando nuevamente el contacto visual con Nagito, Hajime volvió a mirar al cielo—. Después del juicio…

—Ah… es verdad. He estado pensando mucho en eso.

Hajime levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso Nagito andaba pensando en un juicio? Sentía que jamás lograría entenderlo, luego de intentar asesinar a uno de ellos ahora actuaba tan sensible ante el asunto. Simplemente, se trataba de Nagito. ¿Qué más podía esperar de él?

—Pero —y él continuó hablando—, ¿acaso no fue un gran juicio?

—¿¡De qué estás hablando!? —Realmente temía del rumbo que podía tomar la conversación, con Nagito podía suceder cualquier cosa.

—Es que, _ah_ … —sus suspiros, que parecían imitar lo mejor posible la felicidad, sólo lograban molestar a Hajime un poco más—. Tanta esperanza pero, al mismo tiempo, tanta desesperación…

 _Otra vez con eso, ¿es que nunca se cansa?_ Fue lo primero que se cruzó por la mente de Hajime.

—No entiendo tu punto. ¿Esperanza? ¿Qué clase de esperanza tiene aquella muerte?

—Quizás yo fui el único que la vio, pero allí estaba —a pesar de aquel tema delicado, Nagito seguía con una sonrisa llena de felicidad colmando su rostro—. Pekoyama sacrificándose por Kuzuryu, y él intentando salvarla, ¿no lo ves? Se podía percibir la esperanza, controlando sus decisiones por completo.

—En cualquier caso, creo que era todo lo contrario —nuevamente, poniéndose serio, Hajime bajó la vista, para encontrarse con que Nagito todavía mantenía la mirada fija en él—. Estaban _desesperados_ , eso es lo que querrás decir.

—¿Es así? —Nagito ladeó la cabeza y el castaño pestañeó un par de veces ante esa incógnita—. Quiero decir, ambos buscaban la esperanza dentro de la desesperación, ¿no es así?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —No sabía si a esas alturas hacía falta repetirle esa pregunta a Nagito, como si sirviera para volverlo cuerdo. Aquello nunca sucedería.

—Un punto medio entre la esperanza y la desesperación, ¿existe algún sentimiento así?

Nuevas preguntas eran formuladas, pero no había respuestas para las anteriores. ¿Era razonable contestar?

A esas alturas, Hajime no tenía opción. Pues Nagito lo estaba mirando a los ojos, su penetrante mirada iluminada por la luz nocturna lo estaba invitando a buscar una posible respuesta. Y aunque no quería responder a ninguna de sus preguntas o, mejor dicho, siquiera quería seguir hablando, en ese momento decidió soltar lo primero que cruzó su mente.

—Ambos se _querían_ —refiriéndose a Peko y a Fuyuhiko, no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca llena de decepción y tristeza.

—Querer… _Amar_ … ¿Lo entiendes, Hinata-kun? —Lo que más le preocupó a Hajime de aquella pregunta, fue cómo la imitación de calidez que irradiaba la sonrisa de Nagito se fue desvaneciendo.

—No, no entiendo —jamás lo entendía, pensaba que nunca podría. Apretó sus puños, frustrado.

No importaba cuánto lo intentase, luego del primer juicio Nagito había cambiado y se le hacía aún más difícil comprender sus acciones. Tan llenas de locura, sin sentido. Hajime no tuvo mucha oportunidad de volver a hablar con él y, en cierto punto, le tenía miedo.

Era lo que todos los demás compañeros sentían: temor de Nagito. El no saber cómo funcionaba su manera de pensar, era algo sumamente aterrador. Por suerte, aquellos pensamientos tan llenos de confusión habían comenzado a desvanecerse una vez que tuvo que concentrarse en el asesinato de Mahiru. Sin embargo, el chico de cabello blanco se las arregló para investigar con él. No lo dejaba solo, no lo dejaba en paz en ningún momento...

Igualmente, Hajime le había visto el lado bueno a la situación. "Al menos no estará planeando matar a nadie mientras esté conmigo" era lo que pensaba. Le era increíble que Nagito se mantuviera bastante tranquilo junto a él, pero no podía estar calmado luego de descubrir su verdadera naturaleza durante el primer juicio.

A veces dudaba de si aquella era realmente su personalidad, porque cuando el albino era amable con él... todo se sentía demasiado genuino como para ser fingido. Incluso en ese momento, encontrándose completamente solos a la orilla del mar, Hajime creía que podía confiar un poco en Nagito...

Sólo un poco.

—Te pregunté sobre un sentimiento entre la esperanza y la desesperación, y me hablaste de querer… —el albino se encogió de hombros, y otra vez fingía una sonrisa—. Así que, ¿amar lleva a la esperanza y a la desesperación al mismo tiempo?

La mirada fija de Nagito le era un poco incómoda, no sabía si tomarlo en serio a esas alturas. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran claros y hasta podía percibir cierta paz en ellos, no era como los ojos que acostumbraba a ver en él. Esa noche, quizás Nagito realmente estaba hablando en serio después de todo.

—Hinata-kun —volvió hablar, sacando a Hajime de sus pensamientos—. ¿Alguna vez amaste a alguien?

—Supongo... —seguía sin entender muy bien el punto al cual Nagito quería llegar, no sabía qué responder—. ¿Y tú?

Parecía como si el otro no hubiese esperado esa pregunta, es que siquiera Hajime se creyó que la había formulado. De todas formas, estaba intrigado por aquel tema que Nagito había sacado. No le encontraba el sentido, tampoco sabía si habría uno. Pero no le costaba nada esperar una nueva respuesta, lo había escuchado hablar de muchas cosas menos irrelevantes en los días pasados.

Aunque, en cualquier caso, ¿aquel era un tema relevante? ¿Y si carecía de sentido como los demás?

—Oh, no creí que me preguntarías eso —volvió a echar una suave risa y fijó la vista en el cielo—. Lo más probable es que sí. Y el amor es un sentimiento tan lleno de esperanza, pero…

Hubo un breve pero mortal silencio entre ambos, Hajime no tenía planes de hablar y las olas chocando en la costa era el único ruido retumbando en los oídos de los dos chicos.

—Pero… —volvió a mirar a Hajime, la sonrisa falsa le había parecido un poco más genuina al castaño—, no creo que alguien quiera de la misma manera a alguien como _yo_. Entonces, la esperanza se vuelve un poco desesperanzadora en aquel punto del amor, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Cómo? —Fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió a Hajime, no sabía cómo acabar con el cansancio que causaba entablar conversación con Nagito.

—Como no ser correspondido, el engaño, la distancia o, en el caso de Pekoyama y Kuzuryu, la muerte —la sonrisa no se desvanecía de su rostro—. En ese momento, la esperanza del amor se convierte en desesperación. O, al menos, aquello sucedería si todos nos mantenemos en este lugar. El amor es algo peligroso aquí.

—Lo dices como si te interesara alguien aquí, en la isla —y con esa estúpida afirmación, Hajime nunca se habría esperado recibir la mirada que el otro le ofreció.

—Puede ser, parece que te das cuenta de las cosas fácilmente, Hinata-kun —parecía como si Nagito no supiera adónde mirar. Su vista yendo de Hajime al océano, y del océano a las estrellas. Un círculo vicioso, dudoso—. Querer es algo esperanzador, ¿verdad? Incluso cuando sé que no se me devolverá el sentimiento, yo estoy feliz así.

—¿Acaso no eras el estudiante afortunado definitivo?

—¡Claro que lo soy! Pero, de todas formas, es una situación complicada —finalmente, se decidió por mirar a Hajime a los ojos—. _Aquella persona_ … irradia esperanza. El pensar que su esperanza supera por muchísimo a la mía… Es increíble, pero eso también me lleva a la indeseable desesperación.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales ambos se quedaron mirando como si los dos esperasen a que alguno abriera la boca, Hajime suspiró y empezó a caminar. Pasó de largo a Nagito, como si omitiese el hecho de que él se encontraba ahí. Aunque, no iba a ser tan cortante en ese momento.

—Me iré a dormir —decidió decir, dándole fin al tema.

—Buenas noches, Haji… Hinata-kun —soltó una risa—. Yo me quedaré un rato aquí.

Hajime asintió, y emprendió el camino de regreso. Pensaba que todo había finalizado ahí, que no debía pensar más en la tragedia de hacía algunas horas.

Sin embargo, aquel asunto seguía en su mente jugando con su ser. Escuchar las palabras "esperanza" y "desesperación" se había vuelto algo cotidiano pero, de todas formas, el nombrar al "amor" como un punto medio entre ellas…

Cómo el querer a alguien puede desencadenar cosas buenas como malas, comenzó a pensar en lo peligrosos que eran los sentimientos. Lo riesgoso que era el sentir algo por otra persona, los desastres y los milagros que eso podía causar al mismo tiempo.

Y teniendo eso en mente, mientras se encontraba tirado en la cama de su cabaña, no podía evitar pensar en el cielo estrellado reflejado en los ojos cristalinos de Nagito. Pensando que, por primera vez, él había dicho algo coherente.

Eso le había hecho sentir algo, algo que jamás había experimentado antes. No sabía si era el mejor momento para empezar a creerle a Nagito, no sabía si habría momento alguno para estar seguro de creerle.

Pero, por ahora, se fiaba un poco en él. Le tenía un poco de _fe_ , y se sentía un tonto por eso. Le era demasiado estúpido confiar en alguien como él pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitarlo. Al pensar en cómo su sonrisa forzada y falsa cambiaba a ser una verdadera, o cuando sus ojos lo miraban fijamente a los suyos en busca de una respuesta.

Le parecía ridículo, quizás su pensamiento estaba basado en aquella palabra que había estado escuchando durante varios días seguidos. Aun así, en ese momento, veía un poco de _esperanza_ en Nagito.

De todas formas, ¿llegaría a volverse desesperación?

Después de todo, la línea entre los sentimientos era muy delgada y frágil. Quizás era mejor no sentir, o fingirlo.

No más incógnitas por esa noche, no más sentimientos. Porque si algo podía llevarlo al paraíso y al infierno mismo, era aquella pizca de esperanza que estaba empezando a sentir por Nagito. No era fácil admitirlo, y tampoco pretendía hacerlo.

Callar, cerrar los ojos, y olvidar los sentimientos. Eso era lo que se había propuesto pero...

¿Lograría cumplirlo?


End file.
